1. Related Applications
The present application is a continuation-in-part of commonly assigned, allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/855,927, filed Mar. 24, 1992, which is a continuation-in-part of commonly-assigned United States Pat. No. 5,097,754, both of which are entitled Automatic Air Cooking System for Vending Machines, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heating systems and, more particularly, to vending machines having systems that can be used for heating, reheating or cooking.